1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a retaining clip for positioning and holding a member which has been inserted through an opening in a plate or partition.
2. Prior Art:
In the assembly of automobiles and trucks, it is frequently necessary to hold or retain members which pass through a plate or partition. For example, the parking brake cable extends from an operating mechanism, normally a foot pedal, located in a position accessible to the driver. The cable extends through a body panel structure and is normally connected to the rear wheel brakes. It is desired to securely retain the cable structure at the point that it passes through a body panel or partition.
In the past, retaining clips for this function have generally been spring-type clips of a single layer of sheet springy material. Such clips have had a generally bowed shape with opening structure to engage a cable or rod. The bowed shape has included feet structure which presses against the partition or panel and which must be entirely seated to result in spring pressure being applied to secure the retained member in place. The problem with such clips is that, because the spring action is obtained as a result of the clip pressing against the panel, it has been necessary to construct such clips in sizes which are relatively large. Construction requirements in modern automotive design have placed severe restrictions on the amount of space available for the mounting of such clips. As above mentioned, it is necessary that the clip be firmly pressed against the panel or partition. However, frequently there is not enough space for this to occur. As a consequence of the clips being either too wide or too long, space has frequently not been available for the clip feet to touch and hold against the support surface. If a portion of such clips does not touch the support surface, the clip will not property secure the retained member in place.
In the present retaining clip design, it is not necessary that the entire back of the clip be pressed against the support surface in order for the spring action to take place. The retaining clip is provided in a U-shaped design wherein the spring action is between the legs of the clip and the support surface and member being retained. Consequently, it is not necessary to provide a specifically sized backing area for the retaining clip.
Another problem with prior art clips is that they have not provided means for mounting of the clip. This has resulted in an assembly problem wherein frequently the assembler hand-mounts the clip with difficulty. In the present construction, the retaining clip is provided with a loop which is engageable with the mounting tool for installing the clip. The loop also aids in providing flexibility of the clip legs which facilitates mounting of the clip.